


【miflo】入戏

by Anonymous



Category: RPS, miflo
Genre: D/s
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ooc，ooc，ooc





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，ooc，ooc

弗洛朗在休息期间又去看过米开来演莫扎特，他悄悄的去，没让任何人知道，坐在二楼的包厢里——他曾经和他离的那么近，在舞台上，在家里……在床上，可这仿佛是他第一次看清米开来。  
弗洛朗觉得米开来所演绎的莫扎特就是米开来自己，每一次演出都是一个轮回。米开来为了莫扎特死了无数次，表演所消耗不是他的体力，而是他的生命力。他在戏里死去的时候就像火熄灭一样，但燃料还没烧光，下一次表演他还会再次被点燃。  
米开来在舞台上是那样的耀眼，让人不由自主的去跟随他，他是真正的，于凡世所能见的神明。  
曾经他被那些米开来的这些特质所吸引，如今开始却令他开始畏惧了。于是弗洛朗背弃了神明，他同神明说分手，只为那簇火焰不要再在他身边燃烧。他怕了那份温度，怕看到它燃起，也怕他熄灭。  
弗洛朗有时候觉得自己就是萨列里，他看得到米开来所有的才华，他理解他，也嫉妒他。弗洛朗最为此苦恼的时候他们已经确定关系很久了，那时他正在戒烟，米开来不爱烟味——又满腹心事，整晚的睡不着。  
他倒是没有为此唱一首甜蜜的痛苦，并在公开场合上演一场SM show——他更过分，在深夜吹起了小号，吵醒了一整个剧组的人。*  
他们说米开来太投入角色了，其实不是。米开来演的就是自己，弗洛朗才是那个投入角色太多无法自拔的人。  
而现在，为了离开这个角色，或许也为了更好的发展，弗洛朗离开了米开来，离开了这个对他意义重大的剧组，去成为万众瞩目的亚瑟王。*在这点上他和萨列里是真的相似，他们审时度势，以结果为重，至于过程是否光彩，就暂且不谈。卑鄙永远是卑鄙者的通行证，而高尚却是高尚者的墓志铭。  
弗洛朗当然算不上卑鄙，但也不想徒留高尚的墓志铭。  
演出结束之后，弗洛朗压低帽檐悄悄的离开，回到自己的家里。  
冰箱里没有啤酒——不如换个说法冰箱里什么都没有，想要成为摇滚巨星的弗洛朗可能在今天活活饿死，这个死法一点也不摇滚。  
弗洛朗觉得自己相当的可笑，可空无一人的房子让他笑不出来，一个人发笑是很蠢的……

他想去见米开来。  
这时突然的念头，可身体却毫无抵抗的应和，像是在床上时米开来的所有愿望都将成为弗洛朗行为的准则。  
于是弗洛朗猛的站起来，赤脚踩在沾染阳光余温的地上，若有若无的温度像是新生的植物，顺着他的血肉生长了起来。  
而他依旧觉得周身冰凉，那明亮的温度刺痛他赤裸在外的皮肤，教他几乎要战栗了，站起来的太快又让他眼前一阵发白。于是弗洛朗又颓然的倒回床上，躲开那些阳光。像是庞大的古藤终于攀不住赖以生存的树，它轰然倒下，落在细软湿润的泥土上，并未发出多大声音。  
他的所有力气都消失了，唯有心脏仍在不眠不休的撞击他的胸膛，提醒着他:他还在苟且偷生。  
这多令人沮丧啊，在此之前他从未觉得活着令人沮丧。可如今一切都变了，他将自己高大的身体蜷缩起来，躲开那伤人的阳光，又忍不住伸出手去触碰。  
这幅他从小就不喜欢的身躯——除了他能创造出音乐的手，别的地方都是不该存在的*——他没想到这么多年过去那种感觉又会回来，觉得自己太过庞大、笨拙，不配和他那位精灵一样的爱人站在同一个舞台上。  
米开来仿佛是要带领他去往永无乡的彼得潘，而长大了的温蒂呢，小心翼翼的掩盖着自己曾经的那件用树叶和浆果编织成的罩褂变得有多不合身。米开来吹到他身上的仙尘已经没法带着他飞起来，他不再是快活的、天真的、没心没肺的，他再也跟不上他了。  
他长大了，落入成人肮脏的泥潭里，他不再是那个放弃一切前往异国他乡去寻找爱情的弗洛朗了。*

 

＊flo戒烟时晚上吹小号吵醒了一剧组的人  
＊flo没有抛弃剧组演法亚瑟，是卑劣的我无耻的抹黑  
＊flo在采访中说他小时候唯一喜欢的身体部位是手。  
＊法国高商硕士毕业的flo先生，毕业去了多伦多追女朋友，又为了法扎和女朋友分手回了法国。


	2. Chapter 2

弗洛朗就一直保持着蜷缩的姿势躺在床上，就在他觉得生命已经从他身体中流淌而去了，外面阳光已经彻底消失了，弗洛朗失去了时间的概念，迷迷糊糊的觉得自己的身体都彻底的不属于自己的时候。  
门外一阵虚浮的脚步声带回了他的灵魂。  
那声音他无比的熟悉，仿佛一下回到了几年前，他获得了一份工作的附加品——那个有趣的意大利人，他未来的爱人与他共同居住的日子。*  
那时米开来也会自己跑出去泡吧，然后喝点醉醺醺的深夜再踏着虚浮的脚步回来敲门，有时他极少数早睡的夜晚就会吵醒他。*

"呯呯…呯呯呯"

然后他就会这样敲门，两下轻，三下重。弗洛朗在床上把自己摊平，迟钝的大脑仍处在回忆之中难以自拔。  
直到敲门声第二次响起——弗洛朗才一个鲤鱼打挺的从床上弹起来，惊恐的看着那道门。他不记得自己喝了酒，怎么平白出了幻觉。

"呯呯…呯呯呯"

敲门声又响起了一次，弗洛朗缓缓的走了过去，从门镜看过去，那颗金色的脑袋真的在那里，弗洛朗却无法打开门来。他不知道米开来为何突然过来，也不知道自己该如何面对——以什么身份面对。  
米开来不再敲门了，弗洛朗听见细微的鞋子摩擦地面的声音，然后是一声微弱的闷闷的声音。米开来似乎倚着门坐下了，他就像本来也没指望着有人开门一样，他只是喝多了，不幸的走到错误的那个家里去了。  
长久的寂静，久到米开来仿佛已经倚着门睡着了，弗洛朗再也等不下去了，他打开了门。而米开来失去了门的支撑随着惯性向后仰去，于是他看见了梦境中的人。  
弗洛朗站在他面前，像是偶尔深夜他忘了带钥匙，弗洛朗也是这样穿着睡衣为他开门。就像是他偶尔做的梦，弗洛朗回来了。

恍然间两人都以为这是梦境，弗洛朗将米开来拉起来，像是将神像归回神坛。而他自己则缓缓的跪了下来，低下头唤道:"先生。"许久未曾出口的称呼再次落在房间里，是这荒唐一夜开始的序幕。  
…

弗洛朗不记得最开始他和米开来是如何成为d/s的关系，或许一切就像今天这样自然。

而在成为他的sub之前，弗洛朗从不知道米开来是那么有控制欲的人。也许他早该发现，这个人像把身边的一切都印上了自己的标记——除了弗洛朗本身，米开来舍不得在他的sub身上留下标记。

然而弗洛朗恳求他留下一个标记，就算是被人看到也没关系，别人只会以为那是一个纹身。弗洛朗这么安慰米开来。

弗洛朗愿意为米开来成为sub，在这之后他想要更多。

于是弗洛朗拥有了一个米开来的印记，不是那个复杂的标志，只是一颗星星，简单的黑色小星星被纹在弗洛朗的后颈上，就在他颈骨突出的那个地方。

弗洛朗知道米开来爱死这个标记了，而他究竟是自己渴望留下米开来的印记，还是希望满足米开来顾忌着不愿明说的愿望呢。他自己也说不清楚。

每次他们做爱的时候，米开来都会反复的啃咬那一小块皮肤，隔着皮肤用舌头舔那下面圆润的骨节…就像现在一样，这一切本不该发生。

 

米开来没有给他任何指令，弗洛朗只能等待着等着他的支配者下达命令。他赤裸的伏在冰凉的地板上，身体热的发烫，所以他尽可能的与地面接触的更广——在他的支配者应许的范围内。

米开来仿佛是要将失去的时间补回来一样，一刻不停的亲吻他的身体，轻轻的啃咬肩胛之间突出的骨节。弗洛朗感到小腹发紧，他的阴茎硬了起来，后穴也隐隐的有些麻痒。理智渐渐的离他而去了，而情欲占领了他的头脑，一切纠结也都随着理智离去。

他此刻只想要更多。

弗洛朗总是想要更多，更多的亲吻，爱抚和惩罚。他就像最乖的那种小婊子一样，睁着他甜蜜的眼眸，从不开口去祈求，做出一副乖巧的样子，可一切却无比明了。他想要米开来给予他的一切，包括蜜糖和鞭子。

他热衷被禁锢，绳子，皮带，冰凉的锁链和滚烫的皮肤也是相当好的搭配。他也喜爱米开来带来的疼痛，或许还有伤痕，一切都好。欲望是甜美的毒药，弗洛朗被它浸泡过，上了瘾，再也逃不开了。

他不是m，当然不。m更加傲慢，他们总是做出卑贱的样子去祈求s的惩罚，可其实全是为了满足自己。服从流于表面，他们只屈从于肉欲，大多数m看不起自己的s，可被比自己低等的人施虐却也是快乐的一部分。*

而弗洛朗绝非如此，他将米开来看做神明，发自内心的爱慕他，他也无比了解他的神明心里想要什么。然后成为如今这样:米开来的欲望就是他的愿望，弗洛朗为这样的自己感到恐惧。

他们那时对成为对方的dom或者sub都毫无经验，不知道如何去平衡这一切，弗洛朗为这一切着迷，也感到羞耻，这完全是正常的现象，可他将自己的羞耻与畏惧藏了起来。而米开来没有感觉到他的sub的变化，没有经验的dom只懂得给予他的sub肉欲的快乐，而忘记精神上的糖果，这本不该发生。d/s的关系与sm的关系不同之处正在于此，d/s的关系要靠更多的心灵上的慰藉来维护。*

他们不曾了解过就鲁莽的开始了这样一段关系，最后搭进了他们的爱情。


	3. Chapter 3

醉醺醺的米开来大概觉得这是一场梦，在梦里他们还未分开。而弗洛朗虽然点酒未沾，却仿佛醉了一样，他不愿意去想他们分手的事实，弗洛朗永远没办法当面拒绝米开来，就连分手都是只发了一个短信，当晚就收拾行囊去了新的剧组。  
而现在米开来没提，他就做一只缩头乌龟，假装忘记现在的处境，他不该如此，却毫无办法，复杂的情绪一直撕扯着他，让他疲惫不堪。而现在是难得的好时光，情欲把一切都从他脑袋里赶走了。他此刻仅想沉浸在米开来带给他的快乐之中，剩下的事放到之后再处理。

…  
"这太过了"，弗洛朗在心里想。  
和米开来分来的这段时间他连自慰都很少。此刻被米开来稍加挑拨，就再也控制不了压抑已久的情欲。他忍不住弓起背来迎合米开来的舌头，那根灵巧的舌头在他的脊柱上游走，像演奏乐器一般操控着弗洛朗发出美妙的声音，顺着骨节一路向下，从两个圣涡之间穿过，最后停在臀丘上。  
弗洛朗的身体匀称又有肉感，每一块肌肉和脂肪的比例都恰到好处，整个人有一种丰腴的情色感，这一切都让米开来着迷。  
米开来轻轻咬了一口他的右臀，然后甜甜腻腻的把弗洛朗拥进怀里，将他的衣服彻底的脱掉。他的sub已经彻底的进入了状态，蜜糖般的眼睛半睁着，眼尾浮出一抹红晕。  
"弗洛，起来，我们去床上。"米开来说着，拥着弗洛朗的怀抱却不松丝毫，他们两个人如同患了肌肤饥渴症一般紧紧的贴着对方，仿佛要黏成一个人一般。所幸卧室离门口不远，不然十有八九要摔上一跤。  
他们相拥着躺着熟悉的大床上，只是小心翼翼的轻吻对方，米开来在轻吻的间隙从床头柜里拿出凡士林塞到弗洛朗的手里，示意他自己做润滑。而弗洛朗接过凡士林之后仍是拥抱着米开来，试图加深这个吻。  
米开来没有给他机会，而是放开了对弗洛朗的拥抱，弗洛朗知道他的不听话惹恼了这个充满控制欲的dom，或许他早就知道结果…而现在弗洛朗只为即将来的惩戒感到兴奋，他的阴茎已经完全硬了，马眼流出前液。  
米开来掐住他的腿窝，将他的腿分开，弗洛朗微微有些羞耻，但期待更多。凡士林的盖子被拧开，米开来将整管都挤进了弗洛朗的屁股里，他下体变得湿滑不堪。直到现在为止阴茎也没得到一点触碰，弗洛朗硬的几乎发痛，可充满润滑液的后穴却让他更难受，那些液体随着肠道的蠕动被挤出来，顺着臀缝流下去，那些冰凉而湿滑的液体让弗洛朗非常不舒服。米开来显然也看见了流出来的润滑剂，他用手指聚起那些流出来的润滑，又捅回了弗洛朗的屁股里。这完全是无用功，更多的液体又被他带了出来，润滑剂在弗洛朗体内被捂化了，从半固体的形态彻底融成液体，在床单上聚成一小摊。  
弗洛朗从脖颈红到了耳根，他想用手捂住脸，而米开来却要求他翻过去跪下，他被摆成跪趴着手背在后面，撅起屁股的羞耻姿势。  
"夹好了，不许再让那些该死的润滑液流出来了。"米开来要求到，弗洛朗努力收缩穴口，整个臀肉都在用力收紧。而第一下惩罚就在这时到来了，弗洛朗只觉得右臀突然挨了一下，先是麻，然后迟钝的神经才感受到疼痛。他努力夹住那一屁股润滑液不然它们流出来，还没等他缓过劲儿来，第二下又紧跟着落下在刚才的地方。  
被打的地方瞬间红了起来，弗洛朗觉得那一块火辣辣的发烫，忍不住小声的告饶:"先生，求您…"米开来没有再打他，只是问他:"你错在哪儿了。"  
弗洛朗想起那个被打断的亲吻，只觉得委屈极了，声音都有些哽咽:"我不该不听您的话…"米开来点了点头:"给自己扩张吧。"弗洛朗单手撑住床，另一只手向穴口探去，润滑已经足够了，第一根手指很容易的就插了进去，随着抽插发出色情的水声。  
后穴里湿的不像话，每次抽插都会带出一股润滑液，从弗洛朗的腿上流下去，在腿窝的位置汇集起来。米开来看着他这个样子，慢慢的开始脱衣服，米开来的阴茎也早就硬了起来，他简单的撸动了两下，将弗洛朗的腿并紧，在他紧致的大腿之间抽插起来，龟头擦过他敏感的会阴和紧绷的睾丸，偶尔还会擦到阴茎。  
弗洛朗加快了手上扩张的动作，三根手指已经能顺利的进去了，他几乎喘不过气来，快感太多了。  
"先生，我扩张好了。"弗洛朗将腰压的更低，做出请求的姿态，下一刻他便被填满了。润滑剂被带出来更多，又被送回去，在穴口被摩擦变成白色的泡沫状。弗洛朗被撞击的浑身发颤，几乎跪不住。米开来将他翻了回来，抽出阴茎，在床单上抹掉多的润滑剂，润滑剂太多了，他湿的像个不停淌水的婊子。  
米开来撑开穴口，让多的润滑剂流出来，然后再操进去。没了多的润滑剂，阴茎和穴道摩擦的快感增加了一倍，弗洛朗被他操的失了神，脸贴在床单上小声的呜咽，泪水和汗水把他的头发糊在脸上，整个人都是一副被操透了的样子。米开来一边操他，一边伸手去把遮住脸的头发拨开，弗洛朗眯着眼睛看他，脸上泛着红晕，期期艾艾的求他:"先生，让我射一次吧。"  
于是米开来一边操他，一边撸动他的阴茎，弗洛朗爽的脚趾都蜷缩起来，两腿环住米开来的腰，米开来低下头去亲吻他，舔掉他脸上的泪水。  
弗洛朗的后穴开始一阵一阵的收缩，米开来知道他快射了，就抽出阴茎，弗洛朗发出不情愿的声音，不愿意离开米开来的阴茎，而米开来换上了手指，准确的按住了弗洛朗的前列腺，同时手上加快动作。  
弗洛朗发出承受不了的哽咽声，瞬间射了出来，射精的快感让他脑子里一片空白，而米开来又插了回去。

夜晚才刚刚开始。


	4. Chapter 4

弗洛朗才刚刚射完，穴肉还在控制不住的收缩，米开来的阴茎就又插了进来，龟头抵着内壁，顶上他的前列腺。弗洛朗几乎在尖叫了，太多的快感淹没了他。  
米开来不再像之前一样每次都捅到最深处，而是有技巧的蹭过他的敏感点，弗洛朗的双腿都被拉到两边，张的大开，韧带被压的发痛。前列腺被挤压的快感让他又想射精了，但他刚刚射过，不可能这么快硬起来，只能被顶弄得呜呜叫唤，挺起腰来试图在米开来身上蹭蹭他空虚的阴茎。  
"别动"米开来按住他的腹部，把他按回床上安安稳稳的挨操，"我想看你被操射。"  
弗洛朗摊在床上，阴茎又慢慢硬了起来。他被操的几乎虚脱，晚上本来就没有吃饭，回忆起之前被操射的经历，他怀疑自己今天会被生生操死在床上。  
米开来的喘息声越来越重，抽插的速度也越来越快，无数的快感聚积在他的后穴，前面却还没有射精的意思，过多的快感几乎是种折磨了。弗洛朗被顶弄的落下泪来，而米开来俯下身舔掉了他的泪水，在他耳边轻声说。  
"弗洛，为我射出来。"  
弗洛朗眼前发白，他什么都感受不到了，只有漩涡一样的快乐吞噬了他，他依然射不出来，但是快感已经到达了巅峰，稀薄的精液从马眼流了出来，而米开来撞开无意识收缩的内壁射到了弗洛朗的身体里。  
终于结束了，米开来从他体内抽出来，穴口一时之间合不上，滚烫的精液混合着润滑剂流了出来，弗洛朗还在哭，眼泪流了满脸和汗水混在一起，他仿佛刚刚从水里捞出来一样，湿漉漉的滴着水，米开来抽出床边的纸抽温柔的给他擦干眼泪。  
"弗洛，不要离开我了。"  
仍沉浸在快感的余韵中的弗洛朗只是点点头，哭的说不出话来，没有任何伤心或者难受，他只是想哭一场，他压抑的太久了。弗洛朗觉得有什么东西渐渐的明了起来，而体力支撑不住他再多想，弗洛朗睡着了。

…  
弗洛朗睡到中午才醒，外面隐隐传来了饭菜的香味，弗洛朗想撑起身子看一眼，却因为酸痛的肌肉抽了一口气。  
他们在性事上有时候会失控，不过这在那时仿佛无足轻重，他们都觉得自己找到了此生的灵魂伴侣，要将生命交给对方。而现在弗洛朗才知道要懂得节制，他们都不是年轻人了。  
米开来听见响动过来看了他一眼，黏黏腻腻的交换了一个吻，又回去做饭了，弗洛朗看着他穿着那件当初玩闹时买回来的米奇围裙，*第一次没有想笑，只是觉得一种柔软的情绪充满了整个胸膛。  
弗洛朗突发奇想，若是真的有数不尽的平行世界，那每一个弗洛朗都是会去寻找米开来的，既然这样平行世界又有什么意义呢。弗洛朗为这个想法沾沾自喜，也为他无比热爱米开来沾沾自喜。只要现在米开来和他在一起就够了，别的平行世界又关他什么事呢。  
于是他倒回床上，让正午的阳光温柔的照在他脸上，这次他没逃开。

他再也不会躲避太阳了。


End file.
